<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bill and Ted Day by malixace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634357">Bill and Ted Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace'>malixace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, bill and ted - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixace/pseuds/malixace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nihlus and Shepard have a movie day. </p>
<p>Its Bill and Ted day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nihlus Kryik/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bill and Ted Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I'm slowly making my way back. And I mean slowly. Trying to stay positive and not get lost in my own head. </p>
<p>Happy Bill and Ted Day! </p>
<p>Also I dont own anything really I just write the shenanigans</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Normandy was quiet. Making her way to our next mission. Jacob was next on the list I believe. I laid on mine and Amalia's bed reading over budget reports and other requests when it happened. "NIHLUS!" Amalia's voice carried from the other side of the door to our cabin. <b> <em>BAM!!</em> </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked up from the data pad as I heard her run into the door. No doubt EDI and Joker had it recorded for later. Hearing her grumble I let out a half amused sigh and got up and went to the door letting her in. "Yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess what today is?!" The joy on her face was pure as light; though for the life of me could not place what day it was. New years had passed, we had already spent two days in bed just for valentine's day. St. Patrick's day I never wish to discuss. My eyes are green what more do you want. Most of her human holidays had either came and went or have yet to come as we do our best to fight the Collectors and the Reapers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tuesday?" I said moving aside so she could bounce her way in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, dingy! It's Bill and Ted day!" She said holding up two discs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Those old earth movies you and Joker are so fond of? Wasn't there a third?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, well...Kasumi could only find the first two." She explained "Besides; we have a few hours down time, why don't we sit and watch the first two?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I looked at her for a few more moments before giving her my <em> what the hell </em>shrug. Amalia let out a squeal and dug out her portable movie disc player. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We settled back on the bed as the first movie started. I could feel the happy energy radiate off of Amalia as it began. "Is this a common holiday? Or is it known to a select group" I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Its a pretty well known day on earth. I just forgot about it. With everything that happened two years ago." She said as the movie panned to a place on earth that I was sure did not look like that any more. "The movies themselves came out around 1988 and 1991. A long time ago. It wasn't until about 2020 that today was made Bill and Ted day"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I learned something new everytime I'm with my wonderful human. There was a ding on her OMNI-tool. Her mother and father had sent her a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Be excellent to each other! &lt;3 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What does that mean?" I asked fairly confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amalia laughed and gave my mandibles a quick kiss "Just watch the movie" she said and snuggled in as close as she could get. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*--*--*--*--*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hadn't been too long when we finished the second movie. They were fun and light human movies. I think I learned more about human history than I had in any of my schooling or training on humans. "What did you think?" Amalia turned asking me about the movies. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They were...interesting, to say the least." I started. "They seemed to have aged well being a couple hundred years old." Amalia smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If only everyone could be excellent to each other" she said with a heavy sigh. She wasn't sad or upset; she seemed to be thinking of a happier time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can understand the concept, but honestly?" I asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's why they're just movies. A lot of people wished they could be some kind of real and that same way of thinking could be applied." She explained. "But not everyone believes in being excellent to each other."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe when this is all over, you can teach everyone how to follow that doctrine." I said pulling her close. "They were entertaining and I did enjoy them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You think Kasumi could get her hands on the third one for us?" She asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure she could...but we don't exactly have the credits if she gets caught" I said with a slight warning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She'll get it no problem then" I could hear her smile as she began to doze off. "Be excellent….to...each….Zzzzzzz"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nuzzled the top of her head before settling to sleep myself. Be excellent to each other...it's not a half bad idea for after the Reapers of course. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be Excellent to Each other! ;)</p>
<p>Love you guys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>